What I do, what she did
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: Neophyte Redglare is on a hunt. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is having fun. The legislacerator wants justice upon the pirate, the buccaneer wants nothing but torture the other. What will the Libra sign holder do?


**Author's notes: **Hey! This is something of a spin off for the Ancestors. Apparently I decided it was the perfect idea to write about Neophyte and Marquise for my English Language test. I had barely enough time to write let alone give it a proper plot. " Out of five selections I chose the one which is something like this, 'Complete your essay with the ending "...I realized that every word she said was true."' Yeah...I immediately got the idea. So, here's my essay, hope it's enjoyable! If possible, reviews are welcome because this is a school work and I want to know if it's generally bad or it's just the teacher's taste in stories. Thanks~ ^^

**Disclaimers: **Neophyte Redglare and the other Ancestors belong to Hussie. ;)

**_What I do, what she did._**

* * *

I would like to tell you a story, a story of justice. A story so true that it leaves a chilling afterglow inside your every bone. What is this story about, you ask? How about we stop the questioning, and delve more in the story-telling...

Her name is Neophyte Redglare, a legislacerator under His Tyranny. She seeks for justice in every case, she demands the truth to be revealed in every bloodshed. She is one of the best outside, and no one can stop her from prying out the truth from bull-headed criminals. Alas, but one. The conqueror of the seven seas, the ruler of all islands and the best mind-controller out there is the only one who can put her at her wit's end. Her name is long, catchy and very annoying. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is what she calls herself.

Their chase is endless. From mountains to small boulder, from the sea to tiny ponds. They have been in each other's throats for as long as she can remember. Mindfang is a spunky pirate, she would brave the seas and claim her stakes at whichever island she sees fit. Even her long-term rival, Orphaner Dualscar can not possibly compete with her. She is after all, the one with ALL the luck. Neophyte can not believe such a far-fecthed knowledge. How can someone possibly have ALL the luck in the world? That is simply a superstitious thought of a cruel and nefarious pirate. Foolish, is what she would call her.

Sweeps of decades passed by, them of the Alternian race tend to live long and bountiful lives and mere sweeps of ten years can only mean a short three. However, the rendezvous of Neophyte and Mindfang is still hot. They waltz in each other's carefully calculated footsteps, trying to get the chance to step on the other's foot. Mindfang is a cunning spider, weaving her web like weaving a piece of silk cloth, waiting to lay her trap on any prey she has her eyes on. Of course, Neophyte is used to it, and she will always slip pass her devious sticky traps without breaking a sweat. That is how good she is.

The revolution is striking hard. Recently he appeared, a cloaked, signless troll of truth starts spreading his words of gospel to the whole of Alternia. Something about abolishing their current hierarchy and achieving equality. Neophyte can care less, Mindfang is more important. But little did she know, that their great and slippery pirate is actually related to the revolution. And for a good four years she has spend her time solving cases involving the Signless and Mindfang. That chit planned to work her to death, but it was completely shattered. Neophyte can not possibly earn His Tyranny's utmost trust if she can not even handle a few crimes at a time, isn't that so?

The revolution finally draws its curtains, the leader send to his nefarious doom. His followers? One sold to slavery, the other trapped in a never ending torture under The Condesce. As for his lover, who knows? But this is not a story about the revolution, no, it is still the story of justice. The story of Neophyte Redglare.

As time passed, Neophyte gets hold of very juicy spills of Mindfang herself. It seems that she has gotten herself a possible love interest. Neophyte expects nothing less from her arch nemesis, falling prey in to the great and mighty rebel of Alternia, The Summoner. Days are slowly used up with Neophyte plotting out the greatest capture of all history, and Mindfang dwelling in her one-sided affections.

Is it really the case, though?

The court is crowded with Alternians, and His Tyranny is up on his throne, glaring at the court with beastly eyes. Time to show him the greatest justice in all of history. Neophyte walks out from the shadows, her rod at her side. She feels herself grinning and in all it's glory, jeering at the direction of one familiar facade. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang roped to a pole, her high blood of blue gushing out of her torn off limb. Her EYE, glaring dangerously at Neophyte's direction. This will be the best execution of her life, if not for ALL the luck her rival has.

Neophyte is going through her rounds of speech as per execution, but this is one of the best. However, the court's atmosphere changes for the worst in her favour. Mindfang is manipulating the Alternians and soon they are all around her. She is shocked, a little heart broken, when the people swarm themselves around her, pushing her towards the 'holy' grounds for execution. It is Mindfang's turn to grin.

The rope is wrapped around Neophyte's neck in an instance. She can not read the situation properly, but she is in her worst condition to fight back. She starts regretting. How foolish of a legislacerator she was to not notice that this is all her plan? It is her web, and she the prey. She is trapped, useless and helpless with all the futile struggles, but she never begged for her life.

Mindfang is impressed, her pointy fangs showing. She strides gracefully towards Neophyte's direction, her long over-coat swaying in order to tempt her. She is inches before her blind, red eyes, and she speaks with her honey scented breath, "What did I tell you, Redglare? I own all the luck, dear. ALL of it."

Slowly approaching her death, she realised that every word she said, was true.


End file.
